It Only Hurts When I am Breathing
by cupcake-or-rangeman
Summary: Edward and Bella had been best friends since Edward was 5 and Bella was 4 years old. That was until 2 years later and Bella just suddenly moves. What if Bella comes back 10 years later? All Human Disclaimer I dont own twilight
1. Chapter 1

It only Hurts When I am Breathing

Full Summary: Edward and Bella had been best friends since Edward moved in across the street when he was 5 and Bella was 4 years old. That was until 2 years later, when Bella's pregnant mom got shot in the back of the head, and Bella just suddenly moves. What if Bella comes back 10 years later with her grandparents after her father was convicted of killing her mom. Bella doesn't remember Edward, but turns out lives right next door to Edwards's new home. What if Edward remembers everything and finds himself loving someone he hasn't seen in years? ExB ALL HUMAN

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Edward's Current Age: 17 Bella's Current Age: 16 almost 17

Bella's POV

We are finally moving to nowhere. I can't stand Phoenix since my father got convicted. I can't even go to class without people whispering about my father and I am sick of it. Grams and Gramps said we are going to Forks Washington and newsflash to me apparently that was where I was born. Also that is where my father killed my mom, but we are moving to a different house which I am extremely thankful for. Grams says that I look just like my mom the big brown doe eye's, soft brown wavy/ curly hair, klutziness ,and her same body figure. Sadly I got my dad's alabaster pale skin tone, and the fact I blush like crazy. I can't remember a time I have had real friends, as soon as my father got convicted all of my friends just left me so besides my Grams and Gramps I am alone.

"Hey Grams how long until we are at the house?" I asked looking up from my book. Grams is an elderly woman roughly the age of 65 with steel gray hair standing at 5' 2", she has a face full of wrinkles from age, prominent laugh lines, and crow's feet from all of her smiles.

"Five more minutes' hon." she answered in an old voice that has probably seen many years just like her.

"Okay, thank you" I replied. I turned back to my book. Currently reading Romeo and Juliet for the millionth time, Grams and Gramps have offered to extend my book collection but I don't want them to spend the money on me so normally I would go to the library. Since I was moving I decided to read from a collection I already had. When we pulled up towards our new house I was astonished from what I saw.

_Oh my goodness. The new house I was amazingly beautiful it was a gray beige color, craftsman style home. It was three stories tall, and had prairie windows.___

"Grams, Gramps how much did this all cost?" I questioned in a quiet voice, which I think they heard. _No way is this some old house it has to be at least two years old at the most._

Just as I was going to repeat my question but, louder Gramps responded.

"Bells it doesn't matter, as long as you like it then don't worry about the price." Gramps is 67 years old, 5'7"feet tall, has salt and pepper colored hair, looks like he could ground you any second, truth be known he actually won't do anything.

"So Bells, you have the whole third floor to yourself, which technically is a loft. It has a full bath, so you now have your own bath room. Also, the whole house has furniture that your Grams bought when she went looking for a house; please do argue that it is too much we did it because we love you. The second floor has two bedrooms 1 bathroom, library/study, and a movie room. The first floor, that is where your grams and mine room is, has a bedroom, 1 ½ bathroom, living room, a niche, formal dining room, kitchen, and the garage is around the back." Gramps explained.

I nodded to what gramps said, not willing to complain about how much they spent. "Why do we have so many rooms?"

"Because honey," Grams started, "This place is yours when we pass and we wanted you to have a home for a family."

I just nodded again, with a perfectly content smile. When I was just about to go get my boxes and two bags from the moving trailer I saw a boy about my age coming over.

He is lean but still has some muscle to him; he also has auburn hair that could be considered bronze, the way he wore his hair made him look like he just got out of bed. His eyes were like the purest emeralds you could ever see; just the way they sparkled with multiple emotions was hypnotizing. His towering height is about 6'2" beating my height of 5'6" by at least six inches. The way he is looking at me brought some sort of powerful electricity feeling between us, it took all of my control not to walk closer to him to see if the strength of the electricity got stronger or not. When I finally felt like I could control my reaction to him I walked closer, in doing so a light crimson blush appeared upon my face. I stopped walking when I was no less than 1 ½ a foot away from him. The familiarity I felt with this young man was shocking. I couldn't remember my life when I lived here before. _So why does he seem so familiar?_ I questioned in my mind.

Right when I was about to introduce myself, he began.

"Hello, my name is Edward," his voice sounded like molten honey, so sweet. In that one little phrase he made my knees feel like jell-o, and gave me the need to kiss him like crazy.

_Weird._

"H-Hi my n-name is Isabella Swan," my voice broke twice before I could finish, "You can call me-"was all I could get out before he interrupted.

"Bella," he said for me.

"How do you know I went by Bella?" I said suspiciously.

"You don't remember me do you?" He said in a hurt voice. I stared into his eyes seeing how hurt he must of felt.

"No, should I?" I responded curiously.

"We use to be best friends before you left; I lived across the street from you we were at school when your mom died." He replied.

"Oh," _no wonder he seemed so dog-gone familiar. _"W-would you like to be friends now?"

"Bella I would love to be friends with you; would you like to hug on it or shake hands?" he said in a shy almost quiet voice. But instead of replying I just place my arms around his waist. I couldn't help but feel like I belonged there in his arms, how it was the perfect fit, and how his head rested perfectly atop of my head. I quickly dismissed the feeling saying to myself _this is not how friends should feel like to one another. _

When we broke apart I looked up and smiled at him. I looked around and noticed that my Grams and Gramps had gotten all of their belongings out of the trailer. When I tried to pull my things out of the trailer I noticed an extra pair of arms come to my rescue. I turned to Edward with a questioning look.

"I figured you like some help carrying these" he said gesturing to the boxes and bags. I nodded in response not feeling like breaking the comfortable silence for just a moment.

_**A/N: I know the picture of the house for Bella I have on my profile is only two but if you look at it, it can be three so I am putting three. **_

_**Please tell me your thoughts.**_

_**Tori**_


	2. Chapter 1 Edwards Pov

Chapter One In Edward's Point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight is all I have to say to you

_**A/N. Before the read, Edwards's parents are in fact Carlisle and Esme. Moving on…**_

It has been ten years since I have seen my best friend. Ten years since we came home and police were outside her house, ten years since she left without a good bye. She missed so much after she left she miss when my mom and dad adopted Alice and Emmett. She missed when Rosalie and Jasper moved here, she missed our childhood, and she missed everything. I have never gone on a date, kissed a girl that wasn't family, or anything else my heart belongs to her. I don't have friends outside of Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. People consider me emo at school, Emmett thinks I am gay, Rosalie say's I am a black hole, and I am none of those. I spend most of my time reading, listening to music, or composing it. None of it has made me really happy; the thing is I miss my best friend.

"EDWARD!!!!" Alice my very loud sister called.

"What do you want, now? And if it is shopping the answer is no."

"NO, it isn't shopping." Alice retorted, "I was going to tell you to go outside and help our new neighbors."

"Why? I told you I don't like meeting new people." I almost shouted at her.

"Because our new neighbor's are this elderly couple-," I cut her off before she could finish.

"Point they are an old couple. Why in HELL would I-"was all I could get out before she cut me off.

"I was saying" and she glared at me "that they have what I guess to be a granddaughter with them, and I have a feeling you two will be very close."

I decided to look out the window to see what she meant, so she would be quiet for a while. But I wasn't expecting to see what I saw, I swear if I didn't know better I would say it was Bella's mom._ If that isn't Bella's mom then it have to be- no she left it can't be. Can it?_

"Why are you standing there like an idiot, besides the fact you are one, go help her." Alice said excitedly while pushing me out the door which was a funny sight. Alice stood at 4'11.5" and looked like a sugar-high pixie, she must some sort of future seeing pixie she is never wrong.

As I was walking towards this beautiful angel I couldn't help but thinkit can't be her. I looked at her closer, and noticed the similarities she held to the late Renee Swan.

She had the most beautiful hair it was a chocolate brown that cascaded down her back in slight waves. Her eyes resembled two warm pools of chocolate that could see my soul. Her eyes held a questionable emotion as she held my gaze. She had beautiful pale skin, and lush lips that just gave me a feeling of ravishing them of her kisses. There was also some sort of a spark between us just making me want to get closer so much sooner.

She started walking closer to me when we both stopped there was no less than 1 ½ of a foot of space between us, but that was still way too far from her in my opinion. _Edward you need to stop thinking of her in that way, she can't feel the same of you?_

She seemed hesitant to introduce herself, so I quickly did so, "Hello my name is Edward."

"H-Hi my n-name is Isabella Swan, you can call me-"was all she could get out before I interrupted, I know I was being very rude but I couldn't help but finish her sentence.

"Bella," I said in a shocked voice which I hope she didn't catch.

"How did you know I went by Bella?"She said suspiciously.

I knew I shouldn't have interrupted but I couldn't help it just the way she makes me feel I guess. "You don't remember me do you?" I said not being able to hide the hurt in my voice.

"No, should I?"She responded curiously.

"We use to be best friends before you left" started in a longing voice "I lived across the street from you we were at school when your mom died."

"Oh, w-would you like to be friends now?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Bella I would love to be friends with you; would you like to hug on it or shake hands?" I said in a shy voice secretly hoping she would hug me. But instead of replying she just put her arms around my waist. I couldn't help but feel like we belonged together, and how my head rested perfectly atop of hers head. I quickly dismissed the feeling saying to myself _this is not how friends should feel like to one another. ___

When we broke apart she looked up and smiled at me. I stood there in a daze for a bit and then I noticed that she was getting her things out of the trailer in front of me. I went to go help her and she gave me a questioning glance that was asking me what I was doing. "I figured you like some help carrying these" I said gesturing to the boxes. She nodded in response and turn back to her bags.

_**So that is the second chapter. I think I am going to take a break from Twilight Night's for a while, I haven't been feeling motivated to write on it. So Ike was terrible the damage though was minor, hopefully that was my first and last hurricane. Everyone in the gang and Jake will make an appearance, and also a surprise guest will show up. I don't know how long the story will be, but I do know that I want a sequel. Everyone go to my page and check out the poll. **_

_**Love You My Readers,**_

_**Tori**_


	3. Chapter 2 Bella's Pov

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Me: do I have to say it. 

oNe lOvE: Yes or else.

Me: Or else what?

oNe lOvE: Or I will steal your books.

Me: No, not Joe. Fine, I don't own Twilight.

Bella's Pov:

I looked around the room to see all of my boxes and bags in one corner and the new furniture. My room is amazing; I just love the colors Grams picked out the color scheme is a red/gold, and she bought me a canopy bed. Even though it looks modern it actually gives me a whole 1920's feel too, and goes with the house perfectly

I go to give my room the once over one more time. I turned around only to trip over the rug. I braced myself from landing on the hard floor, only to notice it never came. I noticed a strong arm wrapped around my waist saved me from my fall.

I look to see my savior, and I am made captive with a pair of emerald green eyes that's smoldering my own with a strong emotion. I feel myself willingly move closer to the beckoning eyes, I feel his breath fan across my face. I swear if I wasn't already in his arms I would collapse, for I have no feeling left in my legs. Our lips were only a centimeter apart when I heard footsteps coming, but I paid the footsteps no attention. Our lips touched, and it was the single most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life. It never went pass a small peck, but it was incredible. A click of my door brought me back to my surroundings. I looked towards my door to see who interrupted me only to see my Grams and Gramps staring at us lovingly with a camera in their hands. All of the while I was putting it together in my head Edward was in shock, staring blindly at me.

"Umm… Edward?" I started timidly because I can't believe my grandparents were still here.

"Huh?" was his only response because he was still in shock.

"Can you please come back for a second?" as soon as I said that he focused on me and put me up right.

"What?" I looked into his eyes and I could see that he was confused on what was happening. He looked towards my grandparents and noted the camera in Grams hands, causing a slight tint of pink to appear.

He looked at me for a second till realization hit his eyes. "Oh," he whispered and looked at my grandparents. He looked down before he talked to them, "Sorry, my name is Edward. Umm… I can explain you see… umm-". Was all he could get out, since I put my finger to his lips?

"Edward, hon. you're babbling" I said in a whisper. He looked at me with shock in his eyes, and it took me a second to realize what I said. _Can you do anything right? Now he knows you have feelings for him. But we were kissing in front of my grandparents so he must like me some. Right?_ I said trying to argue with my subconscious. '_You have only known him for one flipping hour he can't feel the same.' But we were friends before so technically I know him-'You don't remember so it doesn't count'. I am done talking to you!_

I tried to move only to realize I am still in an angle. "Umm…Edward not that I am not enjoying being held right here. Because I am but can you umm?" I hint of realization once again hit those hypnotizing orbs, as he set me to my feet. "Thank you," I said politely.

"So I take it you like the room" Grams said breaking the ice.

I nodded "Yes, it is beautiful Grams I hope you didn't spend too much on me."

"Nonsense, I told you we did this because we love you." She said in a phish-posh tone.

"So you're umm, Bella's grandparents I take it" Edward said nervously.

"Yes, you can call us Grams and Gramps. It is just easier that way if you will son. So tell me what your plans for my granddaughter are." Gramps said in a fatherly tone. I tried to repress a giggle I don't think laughing would be okay at this moment.

Edward nodded I guess agreeing to call my grandparents Grams and Gramps.

"Uh, Gramps? W-we aren't together." I said trying not to stutter but failing miserably.

"Not yet." Grams said suspiciously, "Okay kiddies we are going to unpack downstairs call us if you need anything." _Wow that was clo-,_ "Be safe now, you here?"

"Grams" I said in an embarrassing tone as Grams and Gramps headed down the stairs laughing.

"So, umm" I said starting out, "where does this leave us?"

_**A/N: to see the bedroom check out my profile. So review, ok so apparently I am able to write faster on this story because part of the setting involves my own life. Got questions PM me.**_

_**Love You My Readers,**_

_**Tori**_


	4. Chapter 2 Edward's Pov

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me: Do you love me?

Joe: No, I love Stephanie. Stephanie will you marry me?

Stephanie: No, But I will move in with you again.

Me: Aw, at least she loves you Joe. I don't own Twilight or Joe.

Edwards Pov:

We had just finished carrying up all of Bella's boxes and bags. I looked around her room, and thought about how strongly I feel towards this goddess I that have just seen for the first time in 10 years. The way she makes me feel when I am around her is just amazing. Whenever I get close to her I just want to kiss her. _Edward you know you shouldn't do that what will happen to your friendship if you did?_ I knew my subconscious was right but still I can't control my thoughts sometimes.

I noticed the colors of the room were red/gold with just a touch of blue. Whoever decorated this should defiantly meet my mom Esme; she is an interior designer she would love to see this room. I was shamelessly staring at Bella when I noticed she tripped on her rug. I quickly caught her before she fell on the hardwood flooring. The exact moment she looked into my eyes with her endless chocolate pools I was captivated by her very presence. In that exact moment I knew I strongly like Isabella Swan, and I follow her to the moon if it meant to keep her in my life forever. I noticed we were moving closer to each other, I looked in to Bella's half lidded eyes to see a fire burning within them. We were only a centimeter apart when I heard a slight noise but I decided it was the house settling. I was the one who made the first move, and I will never regret it. When out lips touched it felt amazing, even if it was only a peck on the lips I have never felt such a strong connection with someone like that before. When we pulled away from each other realization hit me I just kiss my best friend, and I want more still.

"Umm… Edward?"She started timidly.

"Huh," I responded trying to become coherent.

"Can you please come back for a second?"

"What?"I asked confused with what was going on. I noticed an elderly lady holding a camera. Making me blush, because I was caught kissing Bella.

I looked at her for a second till realization hit me. "Oh," I whispered and looked at her grandparents. What do I say to them 'sorry you just saw me kiss your granddaughter', and I just wanted you to know I think love her. I looked down before I started to talk to them, "Sorry, my name is Edward. Umm… I can explain you see… umm-". Was all I could get out because she put her finger to my lips.

"Edward, hon. you're babbling" she said in a whisper. I looked at her with shock in my eyes, what did she just say? _She didn't mean it you know she was just caught up in the moment. There is no way someone that looks like that could ever share your feelings._ I knew my subconscious was right but I could dream right? A few seconds went by before Bella interrupted my reverie.

"Umm…Edward not that I am not enjoying being held right here. Because I am but can you umm?" Once realization once again hit me, I set her to her feet. "Thank you," she said politely.

"So I take it you like the room" said a woman that I guess that is her grandmother trying to breaking the ice.

Bella nodded "Yes, it is beautiful Grams I hope you didn't spend too much on me."

"Nonsense, I told you we did this because we love you." Bella's grandmother said in a phish-posh tone.

"So you're umm, Bella's grandparents I take it" I said nervously. You would be nervous too if the girl you think you're in love with and were just making out with grandparents walked in on you.

"Yes, you can call us Grams and Gramps. It is just easier that way if you will son. So tell me what your plans for my granddaughter are." Gramps said in a fatherly tone. Man does he have to question me like he is her father? Yes, why because I was kissing his granddaughter right in front of him. I nodded agreeing to call Bella's grandparents Grams and Gramps.

"Umm, Gramps? W-we aren't together."Bella said, probably to make the situation better, but failing miserably.

"Not yet." Grams said suspiciously, "Okay kiddies we are going to unpack downstairs call us if you need anything." Wow that was weir-, "Be safe now, you here?"

"Grams" Bella said in a 'your embarrassing me tone' as Grams and Gramps headed down the stairs laughing.

"So, umm …where does this leave us?"

_**Hope you enjoyed please review.**_

_**Love You My Readers,**_

_**Tori**_


	5. Chapter 3 Bella

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight, no matter how many times I ask my fairy godmother.

Bella's POV:

I just looked at this godlike creature with wide eyes while I contemplated what he just asked me. _Where does this leave us?_ It kept replaying in my mind like a broken record; to be honest I don't know where it leaves us. _I know I have a more than friends feeling but I don't know if I am emotionally ready my father was just thrown in jail. I am still having a hard time trusting people because of my father, but there is something about him in his presence that makes me feel as if I could tell him anything, give him my heart. Ah, I wish I knew the future so I would know what would happen. I mean would we go to college together? Get married? Have beautiful green eyed and bronze hair bouncing kids with my klutziness? You're thinking irrationally, why would a god marry a plain-jane like me, hmm? It's just during that kiss… there was some sort of a spark between us. If it weren't for Grams and Gramps, we probably would have kissed a lot more._

"Umm…I honestly don't know" I finally replied cowardly, not looking into his hypnotizing orbs. While I looked at the floor I tried to decipher the emotions I was feeling towards him like? Lust? No much stronger. Was it Love? No it can't be I have known him for what an hour? It isn't possible, can it? _You know technically you have known him for much longer, years._

I finally looked him in the eyes, literally shaking for what I am about to say. But before I could open my mouth to speak him lead me to the bed and sat me down and enveloped me in his arms. _A perfect fit._ I didn't even notice the tears freely falling from my eyes, until I felt his hands caressing the tears from my wet face. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes again I saw the concern in them and the love. I knew what I was about to say was the right thing.

"E-Edward," I breathed deep. "I-I think I am-m p-possibly in l-love with you." While pouring out my heart I had moved my eyes from him to look at the rug, out of fear of his reaction. I slowly veered my eyes back to his only to be captured by his eyes. "When I am with you I don't feel like the girl whose mother was killed by her father, and it scares me I have never felt this towards anyone before. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be hurt, especially by you because it may kill me."

"I think I love you, Isabella" Edward said when he knew he had my attention. "I think have known for the past ten years that I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am in love with you." I gazed at him with awe. "When you left so many years ago I felt alone and empty."

"Edward… I want to go slow, I want to be sure you won't hurt me. I trust you, but I don't think I am ready to say I am in love." I winced while I waited for his response. Hoping he wouldn't get angry at me because that I wanted to go slow.

"Bella I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back if it meant I could be with you. If you want to go slow we will." He looked at me carefully before leaning in towards me and barley brushed my lips with his own. Even if hardly touched our lips I could still feel the love he put into it. I smiled and leaned into him more. Just basking in the emotions of like and love we have surrounded ourselves with.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you like to meet my adoptive sister Alice?" I turned to him and looked him and the eyes and nodded. I slowly got up so I wouldn't stumble and fall to the hard wood floors. I turned to Edward and grabbed his hand and we started out of my house, so I could meet Alice. Little did I know what was waiting for me…

_**, Review please because I know there are a ton of people that have read this and I would like for some output from ya'll. For now I will do every other chapter in Edwards point of view but not all of the time cause this is mainly about Bella. Next chapter is in Bella's.**_

_**Love You My Readers,**_

_**Tori**_


	6. Chapter 4 Bella's Pov

_**Oh, If someone wants to take over Blonde Bombshell Bella let me know cause I cannot think of anything.**_

Disclaimer:

Me: Ranger?

Ranger: Yo.

Me: Do I own Twilight?

Ranger: No, babe.

Me: Damn

Chapter 4 B Pov.

Wow! I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. _'Well you know it is out of good reasoning, who knows if you're meeting a crazy person'_ I swear sometimes a subconscious can be really annoying.

Edward and I are in the mist of walking over to his house so I can meet his adoptive sister. The moment we opened the door a blur raced towards us, but the target seemed to be me. By the time the blur stopped moving it turned out being a young girl but with a closer examination I could tell she was older than she appeared. She was short, had extreme features, pixie cut and styled hair which was jet black and she had blue colored eyed. With a single glance I could tell she loved to shop and a major sense of fashion, by looking at her I could tell she was wearing some label I haven't heard of before. Her dress was black with a sweetheart cut top which was strapless and the dress ended five inches above her knee. From what I could tell she was probably tanner but the black made her seem pale. The dress had a thin silver belt with a silver rectangle buckle around her waist.

"High off the pixie sticks again Alice?" Edward questioned skeptically, "How many this time?"

"I don't know 50 maybe more, but that has nothing to do with why I am so hyper" her voice was like silver bells chiming. "Oh" she said looking at me she probably forgot I was here "Hi you must be our new neighbor my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, But I go by Alice. I am also his" she looked pointedly at Edward "sister. You are?"

"Isabella but please call me Bella."

"So…" Alice started looking around "Did you enjoy kissing my brother?" she asked giggling.

"Umm…we really uh…" I said blushing furiously towards the floor. "We really didn't kiss, I-I barely brushed our lips together and we were, interrupted by my grandparents. Also I uh never had a uh boyfriend before…"

Alice gave me an odd look "hmm you never had a boyfriend before?"

"N-no"

"Alice can you stop giving her the third degree I don't think her face could get any redder" Edward ask trying to help but only making my blush worse.

"Okay Eddie I'll stop." She replied to Edward making mad."Come on Bella we're going to fix your hair now."

"But why? Alice?" Edward said desperately.

"She has travel hair and I want to be the one to fix it. So go listen to your music or something. Now chop-chop" Alice replied in a positive tone knowing she is winning. As she drug me to puffy Purple room AKA Alice's bedroom, I saw Edward mouth I love you to me. Which made me smile.

"Alice did you really eat 50 pixie sticks?"

"Ye-P, so how do you like your new house?" Alice said in a cheery voice while gently brushing my hair.

"Great I get the whole second and third floor to myself" once I finished my sentence the brush fell out of Alice's hand.

"Oh my, that is crazy cool. What do the rooms look like?" she nearly shouted jumping up and down, so I when in to detail about the color schemes and how the rooms were arranged.

Once Alice calmed down enough she asked me a question I never thought of. "Bella, where are you going to go on your first date with Edward…'

_**Ok so I finally updated. Sorry to those who might be mad at me for not updating I will try harder to update.**_

_**Love You My Readers,**_

_**Tori**_


	7. Chapter 5 Edward's Pov

**Chapter 5 **

**E P.O.V.**

I mouthed I-Love-you to Bella as Alice dragged her to the deep depths f other room. I made my way towards the entertainment center to grab a CD. On my way to my room I got sidetracked at the door of my sister's room. I was in the mist of making a decision on knocking on Alice's door or just walking in when my thoughts were interrupted by a conversation between my sister and Bella "Bella?" my sister called. "When is your first date with Edward?" Alice inquired.

"What!" I heard Bella exclaim with a shocked voice.

Was Bella so opposed to going on a date with me? On the other hand, was it simply Alice's bluntness?

I quickly disregarded my doubting thoughts as I made my way to my room to contemplate what Bella and I shall do on our first date.

(LATER IN EDWARD'S ROOM WITH BELLA)

"So Bella," I started casually. "Would you allow me on having the honor on escorting on a date?"

_Why did I ask her so formal, what is wrong with me? _

"Ar-are you sure you want to go out with ME? I am almost positive you could do better that me, I mean I nothing special."

"Bella, so you honestly think that you of all people are PLAIN?" she gave a feeble nod, with her eyes down cast. "That is absolutely preposterous, with you liquid chocolate eyes that feel as if you could see me very soul reviling my darkest secrets with a feeble glance. You are so far from beautiful, gorgeous, and stunning. You are so much more than that and you should know it. Need I say more? I don't think there is anyone, anything that can outshine your beauty."

We sat there looking at each other for who knows' how long.

"If you say so," she finally spoke up in a wavering voice. "So what do you have planned for our first date?"

"You'll see it's a surprise."

"But I hate surprise's," she whined making the moment that more comical.

I kissed her on the nose and murmured, "Be patient for me please"

"O-Kay," she replied with a small smile, after I lightly kissed her lips.

"So Bella what kind of mus-," I had started but gotten interrupted by the doorbell. "Be right back." I smiled; I got up and made my way to the door I swear if it isn't important I'll punch whoever is at the door.

_**Please Read and review. First to guess right will have a character with any name of their choice not relevant to twilight added into my plot ( I will Have a A/N at the beginning or end of a chapter saying who got it, and who they are in my story. I will contact you if you get it). And so far no one has **__****_

_**Love you so Much my Readers,**_

_**Tori**_


	8. Chapter 6 Bella's Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter Six 

Bella's Point of View

After Edward left to go get the door I decided to take a closer look at his room. I studied his CD collection and noticed the high amount of classical CDs, along with several unmarked CD's near the bottom of the rack.

_I wonder what these could be..._

I randomly choose one and turned towards Edward's high tech CD player. A shinging row gleamed at me omoniously from the monsterous thing's panel. I very nearly gulped. After pressing a few buttons unsucessfully, I finally manged to get the sleek silver top to rise and I inserted the CD. I pressed buttons for a few minutes without any response from the high-tech monster, until I was almost growling in frusteration. Was this thing even plugged in? I leaned around it to check and was shocked when the music started. A piano played solo, but it was beautiful just the same.

Suddenly a Barbie Girl ring tone sliced the air, interupting the complex melody.

Startled, I turned to the small desk and saw Edward's phone vibrating madly and emmitting the shrill tone. I winced. _Barbie Girl_?

_What a weird ringtone for Edwards phone_

Unsure if it was ok for me to be answeing his phone, I settled on letting the thing ring itself out. When it once again began to sing at me in the same ring tone- not three seconds after the last chord of the first call ended- I could barely supress an eye-roll. It would be just my luck the stupid thing would keep on ringin and ringing...I finally picked up the phone to silence the song and save my sanity.

"Uh...hello?" I asked a little shy,"Edward stepped out for a moment may I ask who is calling?"

"Emmett, you?" A booming voice replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly confused to what he ment.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, Bella." Did I sound as stupid as that felt? Who _is _this guy?

"Okay, so how do you know my dear friend Eddie?"

"First he goes by Edward he hates the nickname Eddie. Second I have known him since I was little." Wait why am I letting some strange person ask me the questions.

"Okay, just tell Eddie I called." the voice also known as Emmett boomed and hung up.

_Weird..._

I placed the phone down where I found it. Looked up and saw a unfamilar male in the doorway of Edwards room. He was tall, muscular(but not over bering),had blonde hair,and icy blue eyes. In normal cercomestances you would be afriad of seeing a strange person in a doorway, but he had some sort of calming effect one me. With wide eyes I noticed Edward was right next to him with an amused grin on his face, and bright eyes sparkleing with excietment. I felt the familar burn across my face and turned my head away hoping they wouldn't notice.

_I hope that they didn't hear that weird conversation that would be really embarrassing._

"Bella, this is Jasper. Alice's boyfriend."

"Jasper, this is my girlfriend Bella." He said with a crooked smile while looking at me.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said in a pronounced Texan draw, shaking my hand firmly. "It's is nice to finally see that someone can make Edward happy."

"Nice to meet you to Jasper." I replied, the inevitable blushing rising in my cheeks.

"_Jasper!_" I heard Alice squel with him to the ground.

I let out a soft laugh along with Edward at her hyperness.

"Edward."

"Hmm?" he responde, sounding distracted.

"Emmett called."

"I know." he replied simply.

"You know, how?" I asked utterly confused. Did I tell him? I went over the past five minuets in my head, looking for some hint I might have given him, but found nothing.

"He is the only one that's ever called me 'Eddie' and lived."

_Oh..._

"Will I get to meet him?"

"Yes. Soon"

_**Okay guys I know it has been forever since my last update, but I have some news. Okay so I am really swamped with school work right now so don't expect a update some time soon, I will try to get one up in Feb. I currently don't have acess to Word all I have is notepad so I am sorry for spelling mistakes, I have read this a 100 times looking for them. Also I have gotten a Beta ( It took her a lot of pestering ) so that is another reason for slow updates. Thank you L.M. Wilson for helping me on this story. Guy's I am trying really hard to update for you all as quick as possiable. To be honest I never thought so many people would read my story. I am sad to say no one guessed Jasper so no extra character. **_

_**Love You My Readers**_

_**-Tori**_


	9. Chapter 7 Bella's Pov

Chapter Seven 

Bella's POV:

"Edward, can I please take the blindfold off now?" I whined.

I had been playing Bella Barbie all day and I still haven't _physically_ seen Edward. Despite the fact we are less than two feet away from each other in his car.

"Five more minutes Bella, then you can take the blind fold off."

"Okay" I pouted. "Can you at least tell me where we are going, or what we will be doing?"

"No and yes," he purred. "We are going on our first date." His cool fingers stroked my cheek beneath the rough fabric of the blindfold.

"But I knew that and I know you knew what I meant about 'what we will be doing'."

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

I figured it was some place kind of casual because I was wearing a dress with black leggings and ballet flats.

_Thank you god for small favors_

Alice pulled my hair half up and in waves; she kept my makeup light and simple. I was surprised because I would actually pick this out for myself.

When Edward finally stopped the car, I waited patiently for him to untie the blindfold. So, I didn't unintentionally hurt myself or any other bystanders. I was surprised when I heard the car door shut. I when he untied my blindfold I was greeted with shining green eyes filled with excitement.

"Are you ready Bella?"

I nodded slowly, my heart stuttering. I carefully got out of the car, only losing my balance slightly, and I noticed that we were parked right in front of a restaurant which- judging by the well-lit sign was _La Bella Italia_.

_Hmm…_

"Edward where are we?"

"We are in Port Angeles."

"Oh."

"For take-out."

"What! You mean we aren't eating here?"

"Nope."

_Strange, much?_

"Why?"

"You'll see." He responded in a sing song tone.

We walked into the restaurant to be greeted with a warm blast of air. Edward walked up to the hostess and said the name "Cullen."

At first the hostess had a confused look upon her face, but a moment later it was replaced with a thoughtful expression. She left her podium and walked towards the kitchen to get our food I assumed. I was pleasantly surprised when she walked back with a wicker basket, similar to the kind you take to picnics.

_What in the world?_

"Edward?" I asked confused.

"You'll see Bella."

_Okay…_

She handed him the basket and wished us luck on our date. Edward smiled back and nodded in response with an enormous grin on his face. With that he grabbed my arm and started leading me out of the restaurant to the chilly night air.

Once out the door I started to head to the car, but Edward just keep leading me in another direction. We walk for who knows how long in a comfortable silence, until Edward suddenly stopped at a Gazebo with a single table in the center.

We seemed to be in an abandoned area, there was nothing around except a red clothed table with lights surrounding it and the soft melody of a piano playing. There was nothing on the table except dishes, and a single white rose in a thin crystal vase.

I couldn't help the tears welling up in my eyes; in all my life I have not ever seen anything more beautiful.

"Edward…" I said completely speechless.

"Oh no, you don't like it do you. Alice said you would be fine at just eating at a restaurant, going to the movies, or even bowling. I should have listened to her. We can go somewhere else if you want-"

"Edward," I interrupted. "I don't hate it, I was crying because I thought that it was sweet and no one has ever done this before."

He looked at me with a perplexed look on his face with his mouth in a little 'O'.

_How cute?_

I couldn't resist I leaned over slightly and closed his mouth shut gently with my finger tips. Kissed his cheek and whispered, "Close your mouth, flies might fly in."

Grabbing his hand genially, I pulled him towards the magnificent area he created for _us _to enjoy.

_I enjoy that word more than I should; I know that this will end up hurting me in the end. _

"Edward."

"Huh? What happened?"

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me actually." I replied with the familiar chagrin spreading across my cheeks.

"I guess you shocked me I guess."

Dinner was great; everything Edward got at the restaurant was amazing. We had Four Cheese Ravioli with bread sticks and olive oil. For dessert we ate a chocolate cream cheese pie drizzled in chocolate sauce.

When the song changed to a piano Edward got up and walked to where he was right in front of me.

"Dance with me, Bella?"

"But, I c-can't d-d-dance."

"Don't worry; it's all in the leading."

I got up hesitantly, slowly walked towards him. Edward grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me towards his chest. He placed his right arm around my waist, holding me firmly to his chest, and held my right in his left. He lifted me easily and place my feet on top of his and slowly started dancing.

I leaned my head against his chest losing myself to the wonderful melody playing through the gazebo. I turned my head up slightly to look up at his face, only to discover him staring intently down at me. We slowed down until we weren't moving anymore, just gazing into each other's eyes. Leaning up onto the tips of my toes, I kissed the underside of his chin. I smelled cinnamon pine scent of his aftershave. I moved my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"Bella…"

"Hmmm"

"Would you like to go home now?"

"Sure, that would be nice." I replied half asleep.

The next thing coherent thing I could make out was the soft hum of the Volvo rumbling down the road.

_**I know everyone must hate my guts for not posting for 3 months. I am reallly sorry for leaving everyone hanging for soooo long. I have been busy with dance and school like you wouldn't believe. During that time I have failed one six weeks of a subject, had a dance competition, and a bunch of other stress no one wants to read about. Also, everyone will have to be patient when I tell them that I probably won't post anything till school gets out. You have the right to be mad at me because after not posting for a long time I am again making ya'll wait, but this time hopefully no more than six weeks. **_

_**Love You My Readers,**_

_**Tori**_


End file.
